


В чем твоя кара?

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Легенды гласят, что фейри, как бы ни старались они притвориться людьми, всегда выдает какая-нибудь деталь их облика."Дева и Змей" Наталья ИгнатоваЛегкий хэдканон, возможно ООС.Зависимые отношения не в основном пейринге.





	В чем твоя кара?

Страх. Отнюдь не божий. Страх потерять себя. Об этом не предупреждали перед Восстанием.  
Хастур разлагается на глазах, лицо Вельзевул покрывают волдыри, к ее губам липнут мухи. Со всех сторон в темноте звучат испуганные, озлобленные, не верящие голоса. Об этом не предупреждали.  
Новосозданный демон опускает глаза и видит свои руки. Пальцы трясутся, от пережитой, выворачивающей на изнанку боли, но это все еще его пальцы, разве что кожа чуть темнее.  
\- За что тебе такое?  
Он оборачивается, ловит краем глаза мягкую тень. Демон привычно поводит плечами и, так же привычно, в ответ распахивается крыло, чернее ночи, но все такое же гладкое и блестящее. Он гадает, как оно будет отливать под светом полудня. Сталью? Гранитом могильных плит? Гнилой кровью? Крылья демонам оставили, какая милость.  
\- Везунчик Кроули...  
\- Лорд Дагон, - он кланяется, легко, как на сотнях предыдущих тайных встреч.  
Были ли они тайными? Или их провели, как свежесозданных несмышленышей?  
Дагон, можно сказать, повезло. Чешуйки, заостренные зубы и склизкая кожа - это лучше той вони, которую распространяет вокруг новое тело Хастура. Хотя не сказать чтоб это "вокруг" пахло розами.  
\- Нас изззззменили, но это лишь доказзззывает...  
Кроули не особо вслушивается в крики Вельзевул. И так ясно, что их и изменили, и покарали, и месть их будет ужасна. И нет им прощения.  
Он щелкает пальцами, делая ближайшую стену зеркальной, и всматривается в себя. Не все так страшно, только вот глаза и эта странная татуировка.  
\- Кроули... - Голос, тихий и громогласный, врывается в подсознание, воля его обладателя сжимает сердце и мешает вздохнуть. - Кроули, Змей мой, для тебя есть дело...  
Он меняет форму раньше, чем успевает это осознать, стелется, скользит, выгибается, изнывая от желания, жаждет подставить шею под касание пальцев.  
\- Не сейчас, Змей мой, - смеется голос. - Слушай...

Невозможно быть тем самым Змием, воплощением соблазна - и не Желать самому. Невозможно видеть Люцифера, пойти за ним - и не любить его. Кроули знает, что красив, что умен, что его изощренность ценят. Он знает, что если бы попросил - не получил бы отказа. В конце-концов люди, такие плотские, такие живые - были лучшим доказательством того, что их Светоносный создатель был не чужд страстей.  
Кроули не просит никогда. И не только из страха однажды наскучить Дьяволу. Еще и потому, что демон должен властвовать над своим искушением, а вовсе не наоборот. А это искушение, он знает, преодолеть невозможно.  
Возможно, поэтому Кроули сбегает на Землю, чтобы быть подальше от своего собственного соблазна.  
Люди восхитительно разные, жадные до нового, но слишком хрупкие и все это не то.

Примерно в начале пятнадцатого века они сидят на хорах собора и смотрят, как устанавливают орган. Кроули нравится заходить в соборы, он не отрицает, они красивы. До того, как эти здания освящают целиком, войти в них неприятно, но возможно.  
\- Знаешь, я подумал...  
\- Да?  
\- Зло отвратительно.  
Кроули удивленно поворачивается к другу. Там, за стенами собора, бегут по небу рваные осенние облака и разноцветные пятна витражей то и дело раскрашивают белый колет ангела во все цвета радуги. Черный плащ самого Кроули им оживить не под силу.  
\- Но ты нет... - продолжает ангел  
\- Я живое искушение, Не по долгу, но по сути своей, - хмыкает Кроули не желая дослушать. - Могу ли я быть отвратительным?  
Иногда он думает что его кара вовсе не внешность. Его кара - желать того, чего желать нельзя.  
\- Пойдем, тут неподалеку есть неплохой винный погребок, - он вскакивает, не желая продолжать разговор и протягивает Азирафаэлю руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
Ангел невольно отодвигается, но потом принимает раскрытую ладонь. А голос в голове демона, тихий тягучий шепот, горько-сладкий, как капля аконита в меду - голос умолкает.  
А Кроули находит то, что так долго искал.  
Мимолетных прикосновений мало, от близости с демоном ангел шарахается, как черт от ладана, но легко гладит уложенную на колени чешуйчатую голову. Кроули не понимает, в чем же разница между его телами, но в целом ему плевать. Иногда ему хочется соблазнить Азирафаэля пожить пару веков на востоке, чтобы не сползать с его плеч ни днем ни ночью, но это лишь значит сменить одну зависимость на другую. И он терпит и довольствуется редкими долгими вечерами в тишине.

После апокалипсиса Кроули трясет. Он вспоминает ту мощь, которая придавила его к земле, распластала, как букашку, при том, что люди, не говоря уж об ангеле, остались на ногах. В первую ночь после апокалипсиса он просыпается от собственного крика. Не то, чтобы его мучали кошмары. Это определенно не кошмары, хотя кто знает, демонам не положен психолог по страховке.  
Где-то на третью ночь они с ангелом все еще невесть почему живут вместе. Он просыпается от того, что Азирафаэль трясет его за плечо.  
\- Прости, ты так стонал.  
Кроули пытается скривить губы в злой усмешке, прошипеть, что стонать по ночам можно не только от боли. Но знает, что трясущиеся руки и холодный пот не примет за страсть даже безгрешный ангел.  
\- Пустяки, ангел. Спасибо что разбудил.  
Азирфаэль выходит, ему неловко, а после и вовсе съезжает, ведь его магазинчик починен  
А сны остаются.  
Кроули решает не спать и это просто. Но иногда тени приходят наяву, и он замирает, как побитый пес под взглядом хозяина и не знает, что мучительнее и прекраснее - сбежать, наброситься или лизать ему руки, вымаливая ласку.  
Он вновь заводит привычку валяться у ангела на коленях в змеином обличье, а однажды просыпается от того, что мягкие прохладные пальцы перебирают его волосы.


End file.
